Perpetual Bounds
by Alley Hitachiin
Summary: "Look, Sayuri, I know you hate me and all but my feelings won't change," he spoke quietly, brushing some of the girl's hair back. "I don't hate you, Inuyasha. It's just..." -If you want to be a youkai, all you must do is kill Inuyasha...- The blade behind her shook uneasily in her hands. "I-... Inuyasha..." -If you refuse, you will die in return. Choose wisely, my dear-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've gotten back to an Inuyasha fanatic mood once more. I never actually finished reading it but I'm on like 60/500+ chapters. Lol I should've read it over summer because it will take awhile, since school is in the process. Ugh! Anyway, I have created a new fanfic as of now, correlating with Inuyasha called "Perpetual Bounds." It will be quite good, I think. I will be doing editing and such to it later but I thought I should just through it out there for now. So, here it is. :) Enjoy!**

**Summary: Black cats are nothing but trouble and mischief. Especially for the current black cat hanyou, Sayuri. She constantly faces trouble with those who call her a 'waste of space' in both the human and youkai worlds. But Naraku proposes a deal with her saying he can turn her into the full-fledged youkai she wants to be but at what costs? Will she meet those requirements?**

**Genres: Supernatural, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

_**Perpetual Bounds**_

_Chapter 1: She who is Hanyou!_

_The cat youkai look down at her daughter. She caressed her child's tiny fingers and held them within her hands carefully. "Sayuri, I want you to know something. You may be treated unequally in the future because of your appearance. But do not let them get to you," the mother smiled down at her child, watching her open her golden eyes. "Your heart will become stronger during that time."_

_The small hanyou child looked at her mother with big gold eyes, her arms hugging her mother's waist tightly. "Mama, I won't be treated nicely. I'm not human. I'm not youkai. I'm nothing," she looked down at the ground. _

_She brushed some of her daughter's dark black hair away from her forehead, tilting Sayuri's head up. "Don't say that! When you get older, things will become easier to accept and no one will ever faze you. You must promise me that you will not think that way when I go. Please do not give my sadness when I'm gone."_

_The girl hugged tightly to her mother once more, tears falling down her cheeks. "P-Please don't go!" she cried out, sobbing. "I don't want you to, mother! I can't live alone like this!" _

"_Sayuri," the mother spoke quietly as she kneeled to her daughter's level. She wiped the tears away from her daughter and held her shoulders gently. "If I stay any longer, I would be putting you in danger. As the one bringing you into this world, I do not wish for that."_

"_**OPEN UP! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU BITCH! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" **_

_She slowly got up and lifted her child into her arms. She quietly walked over to a wooden closet and opened it slowly. "Whatever happens, do not open this," she kissed her daughter's forehead one last time with a smile before shutting the closet. "I love you, sweetheart," were her last words before she shut the door. _

"_MOMMY!" Sayuri screamed but her voice only echoed inside back to her. _

_There were loud voices hollering at one another. Things being thrown around followed by Sayuri's mother's voice: cold, vicious, and the total opposite of how she spoke in front of her daughter a moment ago. _

"_You will not find my daughter here. She is long gone and wasting your time here isn't something you guys intend to do, right? Besides, isn't this so-called 'business' with me, not my daughter?"_

"_**Of course! You decide to run off with one of our people, have a child, and decide to kill him afterwards? Your child is to be killed! She is no human or youkai. She belongs nowhere!" **_

_She exhaled slowly before the last of her words were sounded. "If you speak so ill-mannered of my beloved child, I'll have you know I will take the blame for everything. It is my fault that I have brought her into such a dangerous and cruel world. Therefore, I will take the punishment." _

_And a second followed along with just silence. There was no more talking. _

_Only silence._

**Present Day**

"Princess Kurkano!" a servant called out. He pushed the grand doors open and rushed through the red hallway into the throne room. He went down onto his knees and started shaking, holding up a tiny shard of some sort. "We have found it."

The Princess' crystal blue eyes widened as she shut her cream colored fan. "That's how small it is? Why, isn't supposed to be much bigger than that little fragment?" she spoke coldly, getting up from her spot and strolled down the stairs to the lower level of the servant.

She knelt down to his level and took the jewel shard from his shaking hands. She observed the jewel in different angles and grimaced. "Seems some idiot decided to break it into millions of pieces. Ugh!" she sighed, walking back to her spot. "Tell me. Where did you get this shard from exactly?"

"I-I don't remember, princess. I believe it was from a youkai. The demon must of left it behind during a battle or something," the servant stuttered as he got up and continued to stand in his spot.

_Damn! So I'm not the only one trying to find these! Curses! Knowing this, I better cut the Princess act and get a move on._

"Hmm… may be you are right, Keiji-san. Perhaps a demon did get in a fight but faltered last minute. So, that demon might come for it," she spoke, throwing the shard into black leather pouch and tossing the bag in her hands a few times. "Man, these are always hard to collect. That idiot of whoever cracked the huge jewel will REALLY get a piece of my mind when I see them. I mean really, that just makes my life so much harder! Although," she smirked at the stumbling servant. "I appreciate you doing the work for me. However, I'll be taking my leave now."

Before she could escape, a long sword was only inches away from her pale neck.

"Like I noticed before, this is NOT the Princess," one of the guards of the temple outbursted. He kept his steel blade close to her throat, anger burning in his eyes. "Where is the real Kurkano, youkai?"

A smug smile appeared across the imposter's face. She gave a simple shrug at the man's intentions of cutting her in half. "I don't know. Haven't you heard that black cats are bad luck? Especially since they are complicated to deal with…" she glared heavily at the man, her eyes shifting from blue to a fiery gold. "Seems I've been found out. We can't have this being spread across this country, right?" she grinned, fully shifting into her original self and pushing the guard down forcefully onto the ground.

She had long black hair tied into a braid behind her. Her eyes a burning gold with the resemblance of a cat with midnight black ears popped from each end of her head. A tightly fitting top wrapped around her chest area and tied in the back. Loose black fabric covered her waist down to her ankles, leaving her feet bear with black nail polish covering both of her fingernails and toenails.

"It's always fun playing around with pathetic humans. But eventually, the fun dies down," she laughed playfully, licking her hand in the imitation of a cat. Her nails doubled in their original length and pulled out two katanas from her sword holsters. "Time to die!"

"Not if I can help it, bitch!" a familiar voice perked her cat ears up a notch.

Instantly, two blades were crashed together, sending a force of air knocking bystanders onto the ground.

The girl kept one of her blades onto the intruder's while she crashed the other down on the large blade. She gritted her teeth in anger at the person before her. "Inuyasha, you blasted hanyou! Interrupting my battles!" she shouted, pushing him onto the tiled flooring. "How dare you, bastard!"

"Heh. Seems like an even fight, right, Sayuri? You're just disgracing yourself as well!" Inuyasha smirked as he charged full force at the girl. He ended up plummeting her into the floor, with the tile all detaching from the amount of force. "This makes this battle worth it, since you have some of the jewels."

Sayuri regained her composure, wiping the blood off her face and smirked, clashing her blade once more against his. "So you're one of the many searching for the jewels, huh? I think we both know why we want this jewel. Let's all be simplistic about it."

"Inuyasha! What's going on?" Kagome shouted, running into the throne room. She held tightly onto the glass jar filled with her amount of Shikon jewel shards, with Shippou behind her.

"GOD DAMMIT KAGOME! WHY DO YOU HAVE THE JAR OUT?!" Inuyasha growled angrily, snapping his head at her. "AT LEAST HAVE SOME BRAINS TO NOT HAVE THEM OUT IN ANY TYPE OF YOUKAI B-…! SHIT!" he began to lecture her but he was sent flying into the ceiling.

Sayuri snuck into a dark corner of the room, glaring her golden eyes onto the petite sized human before her and smiled. _So she's in charge of them. _She smirked as she once again altered her appearance into the blunt hanyou Inuyasha: flowing white hair and his red kimono.

"Perfect." She spoke in the voice of Inuyasha's and sharpened her claws.

_This will be fun._


	2. NOTICE!

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've updated this story. I know. But I'm back. I have AP classes this year in high school and things are harder than I expected them to be, quite frankly. So, updates are sluggish and especially since I currently have like 12 stories up and only two of them are finished (one being a one-shot fanfic). Therefore, my updates probably will take place over weekends or Friday (depending on when my marching band contests are, which are coming up quite quickly). **

**Also, not many people pay attention to this story and that's fine. I'll let everyone know this, as this author note will go to EVERY story. I will continue writing all my fanfics to the very end of which I want to end at from 10 chapters to 50 chapters, depending on where my plot was heading to for each. Some will be a lot shorter and others will be quite longer. This one is no exception. I expect this one to be the 30 range and my ROTG in the 50+ area. As for Just Another Year, my plan is somewhere between 25-35 chapters. So, as you can tell, updates will be hard and sluggishly, especially for the goals I've set for myself. I will publish this to every story and this list of my chapters for each of them. **

**My reasoning for writing such a long Author Note is very simple. I want everyone to know that I'm not discontinuing any story but just taking longer, since summer is no longer on my side. I always feel bad when I haven't updated in such a long time and wonder when I finally update, will anyone read this anymore? Constantly, that runs in my head and it kinda happened on my popular story "Breaking the Ice." I only had one previous review on it so far and I feel like everyone thinks I'm quitting the story because of not updating within a few weeks. So, this is mandatory for me to communicate with you guys and tell you flat out that all the stories will be continued and ended where they're supposed to. **

**As for how the stories will range in chapters. I'm giving everyone a rough estimate for each about where they will go to:**

**Breaking the Ice: 50+ **

**Forever Bound: 30+**

**Just Another Year: 25-30**

**Let's Play a Love Game: 15**

**Masked Emotions: 30-35**

**Perpetual Bounds: 40-50**

**The Forbidden Past: 15**

**The Siblings of Hell: 20**

**Unravel: 25-30**

**Waxing Crescent: 70+**

**So if you literally add up my estimations, it rounds out to about a combined total of 345 chapters for all these stories together. Therefore, you have to give me a little slack here because that's A LOT of chapters for one girl to write with AP homework every night, marching band, and other activities involving my family. **

**My updating schedule I won't bother posting because I'm kinda of scattered about. Whenever I'm in the mood for a certain story, that's usually the one updated that day. **

**So, until I update again, I hope you all understand. :)**

**~~~Alley Hitachiin**


End file.
